PLEASE READ!
by Dregus
Summary: Yeah, stuff happened, so read to find out what went on, and whats going to happen now that im back...


**I LIVE!**

**Hello there everyone, Dregus here from my impromptu dissappearence from writing. For that I apologize. But the thing is... my laptop went and died on me. And i didnt even have the money for a new one, until recently (cuz bills and stuff) And all that time, the only connection i had to the internet was my 3ds, and i sure as hell couldnt use that thing to write stories, and at most could only read stories or leave a review. **

**But now that Im back, im faced with a few problems as to what to do with my stories, namely with how the Naruto manga ended. And no, im not mad at the end pairings or any of that, but namely in how ludicrisely strong Naruto got, being able to fight with planet busting power like this was Dragon Ball Z or something. And because of this, this leads me to question a few things. **

**Like for one thing, what the hell does Naruto need Baraggan's power in my Ageless Maelstrom story, if he winds up getting that kind of power that he does in the manga anyway? I mean, sure the power to age and rot damn near anything is a terrifying ability, but Naruto's power at the end of the manga just makes the Hollow King's power a bit... unneeded. Now im not saying im canceling the story or anything, but more like go over some things, like Naruto's abilities, as while he does get planet busting powers, it wasnt till he was a then fully mastered sage, as well as had chakra from all of the Bijuu. **

**For Distortion, well with the addition of all those new Mega evolutions when i had barely managed to come up with a plan on how to deal with the ones from X and Y kind of throws a wrench into things. And i know it might not make much sence, but the fact is that Legendary pokemon of all things can Mega (primal) evolve, making them even more insanely strong than before. And considering that Groudon and Kyogre were essentially the physical embodiment of the land and the sea, and their primal forms making them even more deadly, my iginal plan on what to do with several legendaries, as i'll be honest i had planned on those two being dead in my story so i could reincarnate someone into them later on, but with the boost from their primal forms, them dying at all in my story seems very unlikely to near impossible. **

**Kage no Kisaki however, because Naruto is no longer in his world, he wont be able to achieve a lot of the powers he would have gotten otherwise, so while there might be some changes, there wont be many that would require a drastic overhaul of the plot. **

**Retribution for the past. I'll be honest with you guys. This story, i never intended to do anything with it other than make a couple chapters with an absurdely powerful Naruto (which this was all done before the reveal of the reincarnation of Asura and whatnot) and the technique used to time travel. Really, this was just to be used as a set up for anyone to take and make it into a story of there own. Hell, with the way i had Naruto time travel, they could easily use it to dimension travel as well. So you guys, is you want to use any of that story for an idea you have, feel free to contact me and let me know. **

**Silver Lion's Pride. Now, even before my laptop died on my, i was agonizing on how the fight scene with Minato and Fugaku trying to kill Naruto for 'stealing their women' would go. And its not like im spoiling anything, as everyone could see that fight coming. But as to whether or not it will be made a full story? I have several other stories to deal with before that is even a posibility, so sorry guys. **

**Rise of the Dark Tides. Honestly, this is one that im rather excited about. Because lets be honest, how often do you guys see this kind of Kushina, who is dark and manipulative? Not very often, i'll tell you what. So yes, even with the whole Asura stuff, i will continue it. **

**Reborn Habanera... honestly, im not sure if im going to continue it. While i liked the idea of an eldritch creature basically messing with how things were supposed to happen for its own amusement, at some point i just lost the desire to continue it. So for the most part it will remain on Hiatus, with the posibility of being put up for adoption. Sorry to those who enjoyed it. **

**Now, the God tree blooms once more. This is an interesting one, what with having the Juubi take on a human form so as to retake what it, now she lost, and almost imediately giving 'birth' to her new child Naruto. Honestly, this was more just me putting down this random thought with no real idea of what to do with it. I may turn it into a story, or just leave it for anyone to take it up, or the general idea of it and make their own story based off of it. **

**So yeah, thats pretty much it you guys. Im sorry that this isnt an actual update to any of my stories, but i wanted to let you guys know what was going on, and what my plans were for my stories as a whole. Now that i have my new laptop, i can once again start working on my stories, and get back in touch with Pain17ification on our joint story Kage no Kisaki, especially since its his turn to write the chapter. **


End file.
